House of Cards
by Mimiheart
Summary: Complete Yugi of all people knew that life could change with the turn of a card. He didn’t know his life could tumble down without one. Warnings: RAPE (non descript)
1. Collapse

House of Cards

Summary: Yugi of all people knew that life could change with the turn of a card.  He didn't know his life could tumble down without one.  Warnings: RAPE  

AN:  Things in _italics_ are thoughts.  Things in *'s are between Yami and Yugi through the link.  Things in quotes are speech.  

This story was originally rated R.  I changed the language a little bit, and have re-rated it to PG-13.  It contains a non-descriptive rape scene.  The original R-rated version can be found at adultfanfiction.net, and at mediaminer.org

This is much darker than my last one...just a warning.

********

Yugi got into his car and headed for the apartment he shared with Jounouchi.  He had been working all day in his grandfather's shop, and had ended up staying for dinner.  When the doorbell rang at 7:30, he hadn't thought anything of it.  He got up, went to the door, and signed for the package.  Noticing it was the display he had ordered weeks ago, his grandfather had asked him to stay and help him set it up.  As a result, it was now 10:30 pm, much later than he usually went home.

Yugi pressed on the gas petal, he wanted to get through this particular area of town quickly.  His car didn't respond the way he wanted.  Instead, it slowed down, puttered, and died.  When he turned the key in the ignition, the only sound was a click.  _Great_, he thought, _just what I needed..._

*Something wrong, Aibou?* 

*No, Yami, my car just stopped working,* he responded, nervously, tapping the gas gauge.  The needle went from showing the tank was 3/4 full to the bottom-empty.  __

*What happened?*

*Just ran out of gas.*  _In the red light district...  _Yugi looked out the window of his car.  Walking along the sidewalk were both drag queens and female prostitutes.  He gulped as one of them came to his window.

*Would you like me to take over?*

*No, thank you, Yami.  It's not that big a deal.*

*Then why are you so nervous?*

*I'm ok, really.*

"Hey Sugar, need a hand?"  The woman's voice was lower than it should be.  Yugi looked closer to see an Adam's apple on his neck.

"Er...um...I...I'm not here for any services...em...my car, it broke down."

"You're cute, Sugar.  Don't worry, I won't bite.  Do you have a cell phone?"

Yugi smiled at the man, then said enthusiastically, "Yes!  I got it for my birthday."  He reached into the glove box, and pulled out the flip-phone.  Hitting the power key, he sighed.  "Guess not." He tossed the phone onto the floor.

"Come on, there's a pay phone not too far from here.  I'll walk with you, the other girls won't bother you if you're with me."

*Aibou, please let me out.  I have a bad feeling.*

*Ok, Yami...*  

"I'm Shirley."

Yami glanced at him, furrowing his eyebrows, "Oh, I'm Yugi."  The two walked in silence down the street.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, a hand covering his mouth.  "Lookie what I caught... a queer on a leash."  Yami felt himself being slammed against a wall, as the man grabbed the collar around his neck.  He saw Shirley next to him, pinned to the wall as well.  The man who had spoken a second ago banged his head against the wall again.  "I don't like fags."

Yami thought it would be better if he didn't speak.  His red eyes glared at the person holding him.  The fat fingers grabbed the puzzle around his neck.  Holding him by his throat against the wall, he pulled the chain over his head.  "No..."

Yami was pulled into the puzzle as it left his host's body.  His soul room shattered around him...

*******

Yugi shook in fear as the man pinned him to the ground.  Next to him, Shirley whimpered.  "I'm sorry, Sugar."

"Not your fault."  He said softly.  

Another man appeared out of nowhere next to him.  "You know what we do to people like you?  Weaklings who screw other men?  Faggots who flaunt themselves in front of God?  We show them how to be men.  What it's like to have real men.  Have you ever had a real man?"

Yugi stared at him with wide eyes.  He couldn't figure out what they were talking about.  "I...I...don't understand."

The man towering over him kicked him in the ribs.  The one holding him pulled him into a bruising kiss.  Tears rolled down his face, and he tried to reach out to Yami, only to find a dead link.

The men dragged Yugi and Shirley further off the main street, into an alleyway.  Yugi was yanked by his hair, and forced face down into a puddle of water.  He choked as he breathed in the muck, but it didn't stop the man from pushing his face further down.  

"You are mud.  You deserve to eat mud."

Yugi cried into the ground.  _Someone help me..._ he sent out a silent prayer, as the ground shook around him.  More men joined the first three.  

A man with sharp fingernails flipped him over.  "You are a pretty little gay-boy.  My favorite kind."  He yanked Yugi to his feet by his right arm.  Yugi heard a sickening *pop* as he half walked, half was dragged into a dark corner of the alley.

"Shirley, run!"  he cried in vain, as he saw them do similar things to the prostitute.

He was pushed to the ground again.  He heard a gunshot where he had last seen Shirley.  Sharp fingernails pulled off his pants, scraping his thighs.  He sobbed silently, praying for this to end.

One after one the men pounded into him.  His throat was raw from screaming, his side hurt from being kicked, and his shoulder ached.  He lost count of how many times he was kicked.  Finally, his prayers were answered, and he lost consciousness.

*******

It started to rain, and the men left Yugi alone in the downpour to die.

_I have to find the puzzle.  I have to find Yami.  Where's Yami?  I have to get to the puzzle._  As Yugi started to come to, he ignored the pain radiating all over his body.  He crawled toward the only light he could see.  He stopped as he came to Shirley's body.  Blood oozed out from a hole in his chest.  

Trying not to throw up, he continued on.  _I have to find the puzzle.  I have to find Yami.  Where's Yami?_  He repeated the mantra in his mind.

His hand hit something sharp, in the dim streetlight, he found the pieces.  He gathered them, putting the puzzle together as he went along.  _I have to finish the puzzle.  I have to get Yami.  I need Yami._

The rain mixed with his tears.  _I have to finish the puzzle.  I have to get Yami.  I need Yami. I have to finish the puzzle.  I have to get Yami.  I need Yami._

He put the last piece of the puzzle in, twisting it into place, he went back in to blessed unconsciousness.

********

Yami ran out of his soul room to Yugi's.  Something was very wrong.  Yugi wasn't responding to him.  *Aibou?  What happened?  Answer me.*

Yugi's door was locked.  Yami concentrated on the door, forcing it open.  As he walked in, he gasped at what he saw.  

Normally bright, with toys everywhere, the room was now black, and void of anything.  Yugi sat naked in the corner, his knees to his chest, his head resting on his knees.  He rocked back and forth.  Yami went to him, and he started screaming.

"Don't touch me...Don't touch me..."  Tears rolled down his face.  

"Aibou, it's me.  It's Yami.  Please.  Let me help you."  _What did they do to you, Hikari?  What could they have done to you?_

"Yami.  Help.  Scared.  Don't hurt me.  Don't touch me."

"I won't hurt you Aibou.  I'm going to take over the body now.  Rest, I'm here now..."

_PAIN, indescribable pain..._  Yami immediately knew what had happened during his absence.  *Aibou...I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry.*

He couldn't stand, but he knew he had to get Yugi help, and quickly.  He did the only thing he could do...he yelled.

*******

*Ducks and runs from the people.  I'll get more up soon, I promise!   I know, I hate cliffhangers myself...*


	2. The Hospital

A/N:  

Dagger5:  Thanks for the review...*maniacal laughter*  it's payback for a particularly nasty cliffhanger you did... 

I forgot to add a disclaimer to the first chapter.   THEY'RE MINE!!! ALL MINE!!! And if you think I'm serious...then I'm selling them for $100.00 a piece.  (What?  I need to do some shopping!)

******* RING RING 

_Aw...Who's calling me at this time of night._

_RING RING_

Jounouchi opened his eyes and glanced at the glowing green numbers on his nightstand.  3:32.  _What the..._

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the Mouto residence?"

"Yeah, Yugi lives here..."

"Are you a relative?"

"No.  I'm his best friend.  Who're you?"

"I cannot say.  Are any of Yugi Mouto's relatives available?"

"They don' live here.  What's goin' on?"

"I'm sorry sir, this is the Domino City Police Station, I need to speak with one Yugi Mouto's relatives."

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOIN' ON!"

"I'm sorry sir, all I can tell you is that a Mr. Yugi Mouto is at Domino Hospital.  I need to get a hold of his next of kin."

"His only living relative is his grandpa.  Let me get you his number," Jounouchi said in shock as he rattled off the Kame Game Shops phone number.

As soon as he hung up the phone, he was in the car heading to the hospital, still having no idea what had happened to his best friend.

*******

Yugi's grandfather ran into the OR waiting room.  Jounouchi was already there, pacing back and forth.  

"Jounouchi!  What happened?  Can you tell me any more than the police?"

"Gramps, all the good for nothing police told me was that he was here.  What'd they tell you?"

"They said that Yugi was out with a male prostitute, and was...and..."  Sugoroku Mouto broke down in sobs.

Jounouchi went over to him, and held the crying man.  "It's ok Gramps.  He's gonna be ok.  He's a fighter."

"Thank you, Jounouchi.  I know.  It's just that...my poor grandson..."  

"I know Gramps.  I know." 

The two men sat in the waiting room for any kind of news on Yugi.

A police officer came in, looking Jounouchi up and down before motioning Sugoroku to come to him.  "Are you next of kin?"

"Yes," Sugoroku stood and Jounouchi followed.

"I'm sorry, I can only speak with the family of the victim."

"Jounouchi _is_ family, officer.  He's my grandson's best friend and roommate."  Jounouchi walked to the corner with the officer.

"Mr. Mouto.  Are you aware of your grandsons...activities?"

"That depends.  He works for me.  I see him every day.  We keep no secrets from each other."

"Are you aware of his...preferences?"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about."

The officer held up a Polaroid picture of a brick wall.  In large blood red letters, words were written, "Die, FAGS, Die."

"Yugi...Please, officer, tell me what happened."  The elderly man sank into a chair.

"From what we can tell, your grandson was planning a tryst with a cross-dressing male prostitute.  He and the other man were attacked, beaten, and raped.  The other man was shot and was DOA.  We believe it was the other man's blood used to write the sign, but we can't be sure until more tests are done."

Sugoroku started shaking as the officer finished.  "My poor Yugi..." he couldn't think.  No one should have had to go through what his grandson did...no one.

Jounouchi was slightly more coherent than the elder man sitting beside him was.  Something wasn't adding up in his head, he just wasn't sure what.  "Wait, you're sayin' that Yugi went out, and actively sought company...for sex.  That's not the Yugi I know.  He wouldn't just...Naw...You're wrong."

The officer eyed him coldly.  "I assure you, that until young Mr. Mouto is able to tell us differently, that is what is being shown as the truth.  I'm sorry if you think that is a slap in the face to you, but right now, that is what the evidence points to.  Your _friend_ was most definitely in the presence of a male prostitute," he sneered on the word "friend" it was clear what he had implied.

Jounouchi clenched and unclenched his fists as they hung by his side.  "My _friend_ will tell us what really happened when he wakes up."

Sugoroku put a hand on the blonde's arm.  "Jounouchi, a man like this isn't worth getting angry at.  Focus your anger on the person or people who did that," he gestured toward the photograph, "Yugi can straighten it all out when he comes out of surgery."

*******

~*3 hours later*~

"Mr. Mouto?"  A doctor went to Sugoroku's side, he nodded, "I am the doctor who just worked on your grandson.  I would like to speak to you if I may?"

The gray-haired man nodded solemnly at the doctor.  "This is my grandson's best friend.  I would appreciate it if he could find out about him too."

"Very well, your grandson lost a lot of blood.  He had a punctured lung, and multiple internal injuries.  We managed to get all the internal bleeding stopped," he glanced at Jounouchi, "He also had a rather large rupture in his rectum.  That, too, was repaired.  His right arm was dislocated at the shoulder, and both his legs were broken in multiple spots."

"Aw, man...Yugi..."

"Yugi is on a respirator, which we will take out when he comes to, probably within the next few hours.  I won't lie to you, what he went through physically is only a small portion of what he will go through mentally.  I recommend counseling.  To start with, he may not want many people around.  On the other hand, he may want to be surrounded by close friends.  I would let him decide when he wakes up.  He is a strong young man, and lucky to be alive."

Sugoroku looked down, "Thank you Doctor.  For everything."

The doctor nodded and offered to take them to Yugi's room.  They agreed, and followed him to the ICU.

*******

Yami had lost all track of time.  Something was keeping him from leaving the puzzle.  Yugi was still in his soul room, still not letting Yami touch him.  He just sat and rocked.  At least he had stopped shaking.  All Yami wanted to do was scoop his hikari up into his arms, keep him safe, and let him know that he was sorry.

*Aibou...*

*******

Hey, at least I updated sooner rather than later!!! Sheesh, give me a break...

Question, does anyone have any preference as to how I spell Yugi's last name? I've seen it so many ways, I don't know which one to use:

Muto

Mouto

Motou

Moto

Mutu

Moutou

Mutoh

Etc...


	3. Waking up

AN:  Am I writing this too fast for reviews?  Now I know why some people say they won't update until they get five reviews.  I won't do that, because I think it is mean to my loyal follower...Oh well, this story is writing itself whether or not I get reviews, and it's silly to keep it on my computer without sharing it.  So...here's the next bit.  

Dagger5:  Thank you for reviewing.  You're the best!  You already DID a nasty cliffhanger!  I at least updated in the same day.  Seriously, your review made my day.  I needed to laugh, this story is draining!  I think the correct way would be in the Manga, however, I can't seem to find it in the Manga, so I'm asking for preferences.  As for buying Yugi...I want payment first, delivery after.  

***********

Yami's awareness of their body began to grow.  _Someone must have placed the puzzle on Yugi again._  He was not sure whether or not to be relieved as he felt the pain again.

*Aibou, I'm going to see where we are.  I'm taking control of the body, I won't let anyone hurt you.*  He kneeled next to his hikari and reached for him.

Yugi scooted back, but looked him in the eyes and nodded.  *Ok Yami.*

Yami opened his eyes and squinted at the bright lights around him.  He was aware of something in his throat, but he could not cough to get it out.  He tried to speak, but something was in his mouth preventing him.  His eyes started to focus, and he could make out Jounouchi's blond hair in a chair next to him.  

"Hey, Yug.  Nice ta see ya again.  Nurse.  Nurse, he's wakin' up."

Yami watched as a redheaded nurse came to Jounouchi's side.  "Mr. Mouto, I'm going to get the doctor.  Take it easy, and don't try to speak."

"Yami, I know it's you, I figured the puzzle would help," Jounouchi whispered and winked at him.  He stood up and started towards the door.  "Yug, Gramps is here too.  He's pretty worried about you, so I'm gonna go get him.  Don't go nowhere," he chuckled at his own joke.

Yami blinked in response.  While he waited, he carefully assessed his injuries.  His right arm was in a sling, and pain radiated from his shoulder.  His right leg was elevated in some sort of hammock and was covered in white.  His left foot was in a gray boot, and was propped on some pillows.  He was also aware of pain in his chest and his bottom, although he couldn't see what was wrong.

"Yugi," Sugoroku looked down at him, tears in his eyes.

Yami tried to smile around the thing in his mouth, but found he could not.  The older man patted his left hand, the only part of him that didn't seem to hurt.

A man appeared next to Yugi's grandfather, and introduced himself as Dr. Enoki.  "Young man, you've been through the ringer.  There's a tube in your throat helping you to breathe.  I'm going to take it out if you think you can breathe on your own."

Yami nodded as best he could.  He wanted that thing gone.

The doctor removed the tape keeping the respirator in place, and told him to relax and blow out on the count of three.  Sugoroku just held his hand tighter.

"1...2...3..."  

Yami blew as fire was pulled through his mouth and throat.  He coughed as soon as it was out, but his chest protested, so he stopped, and forced himself to relax.

"Water?" he rasped, and the doctor shook his head.

"Not yet.  Give your throat a chance to heal.  You can have some water in a few hours.  I can have the nurse wet your mouth though.  That may help a little."

"Thank you," he wheezed out, wincing at the pain.

Dr. Enoki smiled, "You may want to stop speaking for bit.  I like my patients to be in as little pan as possible."

Yami nodded.

"You need your rest, are you in any pain?"

Yami nodded again.  He lifted his good arm to point, then noticing tubes going into the underside of his elbow, put it back down.  "Chest, shoulder."

The doctor nodded and wrote something down.  "I'll see what we can get you for that.  You have a few broken ribs, one of which punctured your lung.  That's why your chest hurts.  Your shoulder was dislocated, but it should be all right in a day or two.  Would you like me to take this gold piece off your chest?  The weight is probably hurting it more."

Yami shook his head, "Comforting...home," he said trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

The doctor nodded, "Alright then, I want you to take a nap."  He turned to Yugi's grandfather, "I want you to go home and rest.  I assure you, your grandson is fine.  You'll be of better use to him if you are well rested yourself."

Unsure, he looked at Yami.  "Go," Yami started, then thought better of it.  Instead, he just nodded.

Sugoroku gently kissed him on the forehead, and left.  Jounouchi came in behind him.

The doctor said the same thing to him, and Yami nodded again when Jounouchi glanced at him questioningly.

Yami closed his eyes, and let the battered body sleep as he went back to Yugi.

*******

Yugi watched everything that happened through Yami's eyes.  He was grateful that the pain was spared as long as he remained in his soul room.

His grandfather had looked like he was about to cry.  Yugi couldn't figure out why though.  He was not worth it.  He was just a piece of scum, not worth the time or the effort.  Why was his grandfather even bothering?  Yugi started rocking again.

*******

Yami looked at his young hikari. He had been quiet during the whole ordeal.  *Aibou, please tell me what happened.  I want to help you.*

Yugi shook his head.  *Please, Yami.  Just leave me alone.  I just need some time.*

Yami nodded.  *Ok Hikari, but don't think that I'm leaving you like this for long.*

Yugi had started his rocking again.  Yami knew it was futile to try to speak to him now.  He gathered a blanket from his soul room, and placed around the Yugi's shoulders, careful not to touch him.  _We will talk, Aibou._

********

Ok, sorry this was so short, but this is a good stopping spot.  Also, sorry if I get too technical.  I've been around hospitals a lot, so I never know what is common knowledge and what isn't.  R&R please.  (Emphasis on the Review, I figure if you've gotten this far, you've been reading. (^_~).  )  

Also, do people want this to become Yaoi (Y/YY?) It isn't at this point in time, but I have ideas going that way...I won't if there is a large outcry not to.


	4. Friends

AN: Ok, here's what I did.  I changed the first chapter a little for FF.net.  AFF.net and mediaminer have the original, which currently is rated R, but may be raised later.  The FF.net version is going to stay at a PG-13 level.  My name is the same on all three sites, as is the title of the fic.

Now, let's all say it together...Poor Yugi!  Now that that's over with.  On with the replies:

Tammy:  Thanks for the review.  Here's the update.

Araki:  Thank you.  Hope this is soon enough

Dagger5:  I update the same way you do.  After looking at your profile, I'm wondering if we are the same person. O_o.  Anyhow, I would read the Final Fantasy one, but I know nothing about that genre.  I have a tendency to get addicted to RPGs, so I went out of my way to avoid it.   Yes, Yugi does ask for it!  I like Yugi-torture and angst too.  *wonders if POOR YUGI is going to a part of your next review.*  

On with the fic!

*******

Yugi had fallen asleep in his soul room.  Yami had watched him, until he too, had to give in to the strain their body was under.  When he awoke, it was because someone had touched his shoulder, and was shaking him gently.  Deciding to let Yugi rest, he came out.

A man in a navy blue uniform was standing next to the bed.  "Mr. Mouto, I would like to speak to you regarding the events from last night.  Are you up to answering a few questions?"

Yami experimentally swallowed.  He nodded, "If I can get some water for my throat."

A nurse seemingly appeared out of nowhere with the glass.  "The doctor said you could have it whenever you woke up," she informed him.

Yami gratefully took the glass, and sipped gently before speaking to the officer.  "What do you need to know?"

"Start at the beginning, and tell me everything."

"Driving home...  Car stopped... Needed gas...  Shirley helped...cell phone broken, took me to pay phone..." he stopped; the pain in his throat was getting unbearable.    He took another sip of water.  "Slammed into wall...don' remember."

"Shirley?  Was that the prostitute you were with?  I need to know the details."

"Not with, he helped."

"Your car broke down, this stranger offered to help you, you went with him, and were jumped?"

Yami nodded.  He didn't know what exactly happened after that, but he wasn't going to make Yugi come out and face it right now.

"Did you see the face of the person that attacked you?"

Yami shook his head, "Tall.  Dark hair maybe."

"Anything else?  A tattoo?  A birthmark?  I can't find him on that!"

"Excuse me, why are you badgering my patient."  Dr. Enoki walked in and took the officer away from Yami.

Yami sighed.  _Incompetent idiot..._

*What?*

*Sorry Aibou, an officer was interviewing me about what happened.  How are you feeling?*  

*Better.  Can I come out now?*

*If you wish to.*

*I do.*

The puzzle on their chest glowed slightly as they switched spots.  _That was odd, _he thought, _Yugi didn't seem upset at all._

He walked into his other half's soul room and looked around.  The room was no longer dark, and toys littered the floor.  Yami smiled, _Maybe he was just responding to the pain._ Something still was not quite adding up.

*******

"How are you feeling?"  the doctor asked Yugi after he had wrestled the officer out.

"Like I got run over by a herd of Nimatori." He jumped at the sound of his voice, it was so hoarse.

The doctor smiled, "I see you play Duel Monsters.  My son has that card, I think.  Glad to see your spirits are better."

"When 'go home?"

"Not for a bit.  You've been through a lot.  I'll see about getting you out of ICU by the end of the day though.  You are a fighter."

Yugi blushed. "Thanks," he whispered.

Behind the doctor, Yugi could see a honey-blond head.  

"Hey, Yug, how ya doin'?"

_I'm in the hospital, there's pain everywhere, my other half is worried sick about me, I don't remember anything, and my throat is on fire.  _"I'm ok," he forced a smile.

"Dat's great Yug.  Gramps and me have been really worried 'bout ya.  Everyone else probly will too, but I didn't call 'em yet, 'cause only two visitors are allowed at a time in here.  Since the doc just said you gonna be getting' outta here, I'll start callin' as soon as I get a chance..."

Yugi drifted off to sleep listening to Jounouchi's rambling.

*******

Jounouchi looked at the smaller boy sleeping.  Quietly he got up and walked into the waiting room.  He picked up a phone next to one of the benches, and started dialing numbers.  

"Yello?"  Honda answered the phone.

"Green."  

"Oh hey Jou.  I was headin' out to catch the new Lord of the Rings movie.  Wanna come?"

"No, thanks though.  I'm kinda at the hospital."

"What?  How can you be kinda anywhere?  Are you ok?  TALK TO ME!"

"Honda, calm down man.  I'm fine. Yugi is kinda in intensive care."

"JOU!  What happened?  Aw, man, tell me what is goin' on!"

Jounouchi paused, he wasn't sure how much Yugi would want told.  "Yugi was attacked last night. He's in pretty bad shape, but he'll be ok, he's Yug!"

"Which hospital, I'm coming over."

"Domino Hospital, we're waiting for you."  The phone had gone dead before he finished the sentence.

He dialed the next number that came to mind.

"Hello, Kaiba household, Seto speaking."

"Uh...hi...Kaiba, can I speak to Mokuba?"

"What do you want?"

"To speak to Mokuba."

"I got that you idiot.  _Why_ do you want to speak to Mokuba?"

"Because my best friend is lying in a hospital bed with two broken legs and a punctured lung."

Jounouchi heard the great Seto Kaiba gasp before he muffled the speaker on the phone, "Mokuba!"

"Hello, this is Mokuba."

"Hey, kiddo. I know you and Yugi are kinda close, so I thought I'd let you know, Yugi's been attacked, and he's in the hospital."

"What?  Is he ok?  SETO!  I need a ride to the hospital.  Jou, which one?"

Jounouchi told him, and Mokuba said that he'd be on his way shortly.  Bakura and Mai also said that they would head over.  That left his sister.

"Hello?"

"Hi Shizuka.  Yugi's been hurt and he's in the hospital.  I just thought I'd let you know."

"Oh, big brother.  I'm so sorry.  Are you alright?"

"Me?  Yeah...I'm ok."  He started to cry.

"Big brother!"

"It's just that.  He needed protection.  I'm his best friend.  I shoulda been there.  Maybe he wouldn'ta gotten hurt."

"He needs you now.  Just like I needed you before.  You _are_ there for him, big brother."

Jounouchi sniffed, "Thanks, sis.  I needed ta hear that.  You're the best."

"Thanks, big brother, I'll keep him in my thoughts."

"Love you."

"I love you too.  Now go take care of him!"

As he hung up the phone, Honda bounded through the door, followed closely by Mokuba.

*******

In his soul room, Yugi murmured in his sleep.  Yami was next to him in an instant.  

"No.  NO!  Don't.  Please. Stop.  Don't.  Yami!  Help.  Stop.  PLEASE! NO!"

*Aibou.  I'm here.  May I touch you?*

"Yami!  HELP!"

Yami gently shook his hikari.  *Yugi, I'm here.  Wake up.*

Yugi awoke, and grasped his other half's shirt, clinging to him.

*Aibou, I'm here.  Talk to me.*

Yugi cried into the taller one's chest.  *I can't.  I...I don't know what's wrong.*

*You went through a lot last night.  I am willing to take any pain I can for you.  Just tell me what happened.*

*I'm scared.  I don't remember.  I just know I'm scared!*

*You don't remember?  Aibou, you were attacked.*  He rubbed circles on his light's back.  

*I'm sorry.*  His breathing evened out, and he looked at Yami's scarlet eyes.  *I don't know what happened.  I'm sorry to worry you.  I'll be ok.*

*Aibou, remember that I will always be here to protect you.*  _I'm sorry I failed.  _Yami pulled Yugi closer to him, and rocked the smaller one to sleep.

*******

Ok, this is closer to my normal length.  Heh...I won't be able to update tomorrow as much.  I'll try and update at least once tomorrow.  This thing is going faster than I thought it would.  


	5. Kaibas and Casts

Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday.  I need to save every time I get up from my chair, and I didn't.  I get up to get my daughter, and my son got rid of everything!  I was 3/4 done, and he did that...little brat!  

I'll go back and change the spelling of Yugi's last name, since the consensus seems to be that it is "Mutou" which is what I used in this chapter.  I only have access to the dub, and they pronounce it "Moto" like the first part of "motocross."  Why don't they just do things phonetically?  ARG!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  Sorry I'm not responding to them today.  Thanks again

*******

Yugi was moved out of the ICU shortly after his friends had arrived.  He forced himself to stay awake as he smiled and spoke to each of them.  Jounouchi had even challenged him to "War" a few times, losing every time.

"It's a game of chance!  An' I still can't win against ya Yug!" he cried out.

Mai pulled Jounouchi away from the bed.  "Give him a break, Jou.  He's stuck in bed, trying not to fall asleep.  And you're trying to take advantage of him."  She winked at the bed-ridden boy.  

"It's ok, Mai," Yugi said softly.  He forced a small smile.  The pain was starting to get to be too much, and he was trying to keep his eyes open.

*Would you like me to take over for a while?*

*Yes.  Please.*  He sighed inwardly.

Jounouchi was the first to notice the change.  "No way am I playin' against you.  At least I have a chance against him!"

"No, you don't..."  The ancient spirit started, then thought better of arguing in his current condition.

The others in the room slowly realized that Yugi had switched with his other self.  Mai said, "You need your rest Yugi, we'll leave."

Yami thanked them for coming.  As they walked out the door, the phone in his room rang.  Jounouchi answered it.

"Mr. Mutou?"

"Naw, this is his friend, Jou."

"Is Mr. Mutou available?"

Jou looked at his friend.  "They wanna talk ta ya."

Yami nodded, and took the phone.  "Hello?"

"Mr. Mutou, this is the police station.  We have recovered your car.  It's in an impound station, when would you like to pick it up?"

He covered the phone and looked at Jounouchi.  "They have my car."

"Mr. Mutou?"

"I'm here."

"The longer you take to get it, the more it will cost."

"I understand.  Can my friend pick it up?"

"If you have a signed and notarized note saying he may, then yes."

His head was swimming.  "What about my grandfather?"

"It seems he is on the title as well.  He may get it."

"I will try and have him get it soon then.  Thank you."  He dropped the phone.

"You alright?  You don't look so good," said Jounouchi as he hung up the phone.

Yami figured that was an understatement.  "Yes, need some rest."

"Ok, I'll get outta your hair.  Call me if you need anything."

Yami nodded as he drifted off to sleep.

*******

"I'm sorry, sir, visiting hours are over."

Seto Kaiba turned to the woman behind the counter at the nurse's station.  "Do you know who I am?"

"Y-you-your S-seto Kaiba."  She gulped as he glared at her.

"I donate more money to this hospital than all of the other contributors combined.  _I_ keep this place running, and I can certainly get you fired.  Now, which room is Yugi Mutou in?"

She typed some things on her computer and looked at the screen.  "Mutou, Yugi 624."

"Thank you."

He stepped onto the elevator, and rode up to the sixth floor.  He stopped outside of Yugi's door, and gasped when he saw the shape the small duelist was in.  He picked up the folder on the wall outside the room.  It was easy to deduce what had happened to him by the report.

He jumped as he heard the boy yell.  Then he realized that Yugi having a nightmare.

"NO!  Please.  I wasn't.  I didn't. NO! NO!  Please.  HELP!"

Kaiba looked around.  No one was coming to help Yugi.  He went to him, and touched the only part of him that did not look damaged.  While he gently shook Yugi's shoulder, the boy's wide eyes shot open.  

"I won't hurt you," Kaiba said.

Yugi's scared eyes softened.  "I know.  Why are you here?"

"I didn't want to come during the day.  Too many people."

"Why bother at all?"

"I wanted to see for myself why Mokuba was so worried about you.  Heck, even that third-rate duelist you're friends with seemed to realize that you weren't getting better overnight."

"Thanks, I think."

"What was the dream about?"

"I," he paused, "I don't remember.  It's been happening a lot," he answered truthfully.

"Oh."  The two of them sat in silence until Yugi had drifted back off to sleep.

*******

The rest of the week was rather uneventful.  His grandfather came every morning until he had to open the shop.   Jounouchi came every afternoon before going to work at the arcade.  Mai stopped in a couple of times along with Honda.  If Kaiba came again, Yugi didn't know about it.

A week and a half after the incident, Dr. Enoki came in to speak with him.

"How's my favorite patient today?"

"I'm ok.  Better than before."

"Do you remember any more?"

"No.  Sorry."

"It's ok.  Your mind probably has a good reason to block it out."

"I'm still having nightmares though.  I'm afraid to go to sleep.  I can't remember when I wake up though."

"Would you like me to prescribe something for them?"

"Please?"

"I'll see if I can get you something for tonight.  I don't want to give you much though.  Sleeping pills can be highly addictive.  You have enough healing to do without having to fight an addiction on top of it."

Yugi smiled.  "Dr. Enoki, one other thing. My right leg itches.  I can't scratch it through the cast. At least I can take the boot off and scratch my left leg a bit."

"Sorry, Yugi.  That's the cast initiation.  If you can survive the itching of a cast, you can survive anything."

Yugi whined, "There's nothing I can do about it?"

"Nope."

Yugi leaned his head back against the pillows and sighed.  "Oh well.  It was worth a shot though."

"I have some more good news, though."

He perked up.

"If nothing happens before tomorrow, you'll be able to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Really!"

"Yes, and in another month, you can get your leg out of that cast, and scratch it all you'd like."

"Great!  Can I tell my grandpa?"

"Go ahead.  Just remember, that after your leg is out of the cast, it will not be done healing.  You'll have it go through physical therapy..."

"I know, you've told me before."

"Also, I think you should keep someone around you for awhile.  You're going to need some help getting around."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Great.  I have other patients to get to."  He walked out, Yugi was such a pleasure, always upbeat.  He looked back into Yugi's room, and saw Yugi playing solitaire.   _I wonder how much longer that smile will last..._

*******

There, a slightly happier chapter for ya'll.


	6. Flashback

AN:  Alright, this chapter is much darker than the last one.  Just warning you now.  Thank you again to all of my reviewers.  On with the fic!

Just a reminder, this version is the PG-13 version, if you want the R version, check out mediaminer or adultfanfiction.net

*******

"Hey, Yug, I'm jus' gonna get the mail.  I'll be back in five minutes!"

"Ok Jou, I'll just watch some television."  Grateful for the break from his mother hen, Yugi picked up the remote control.

Yugi had been home a week, he had read all of the books he had been saving for a rainy day, and for the last two days, had done nothing but watch television.  He clicked the "up" button on the remote control.  "No. No. No. NO!  No... News.  Eh, why not."  He shrugged, and settled into the couch.

"So don't expect much more than cold and rainy for the next few days, Momoko-san."

"Thank you, in local news, a string of murders and rapes has been happening on a local street.  The target seems to be gay men and drag queens.  We go to our live reporter at the scene."

Yugi's eyes opened wider as he saw the street where he was attacked.  

*Aibou, what's wrong?*

*YAMI!*

*Aibou, calm down.  Take a deep breath.*

Yugi was thrown into the grips of a flashback.

*Aibou, I need you to calm down!  I cannot take over.*

He fell onto the floor, trying to get away from an invisible enemy.  He screamed.

*AIBOU!  Calm down, I _am_ here!  Please I cannot help you until you calm down.*

*******

"Aw crap!"  Jounouchi walked in and saw Yugi on the floor, struggling and screaming.  "Hey, Yug, snap out of it."  He tried shaking the smaller boy.  Yugi rewarded his efforts by slamming a casted leg into his face.

Rubbing his cheek, he went into the bathroom and filled up a cup of cold water.  He came back in and splashed it on Yugi's face and hair.  Yugi coughed and opened his eyes in fear.  

Jounouchi lifted his friend and placed him on the couch.  Yugi grasped his shirt and shook, not letting go.

"Hey, it's ok, Yug.  I got ya.  They aren't here no more.  No one here's gonna hurt ya."

Yugi cried into his chest.  Jounouchi held his friend, rubbing his back until the spiky-haired teen had calmed down.

Yugi leaned back and looked at his best friend.  "I'm sorry.  I...what happened to your face?"

"Huh? Oh, that..." Jounouchi lifted a hand to his swelling cheek.  "You pack a mean kick when you have a cast on Yug."  He smiled, rubbing the spot.  

"I'm sorry!  I didn't mean it.  I didn't.  I...just...I..." He started crying again.

"Hey, don' worry about it.  I've had worse.  What happened Yug?  You scared me pretty bad when I came in!"

"I...remember..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Yugi shook his head.  "I need to take a shower."

"Uh...Yug, ya can't, I can help you with a bath."

"NO!  Don't touch me."

"Yug..."

"I said no.  I can do it myself."

He hobbled to the bathroom, and fell on the floor and started to cry.  Jounouchi went in, and drew the hot bath for the crying young man.  "Yug, call me when you're ready to get in."

His best friend nodded and sobbed as Jounouchi gave him some privacy.

*******

_Oh, Aibou, _Yami thought as he wandered back into his lighter half's soul room.  His hikari's room looked the same...almost.  He reached down to the ground and picked up a stuffed animal that lay there.  As he examined it, it turned to dust in his hands and blew away.  

*Aibou, are you alright?  Let me out.  Please.  Let me help you.*

*Yami, I'm sorry.  Please.  Leave me alone.  I need to deal with this on my own.*

*Aibou, Yugi, I _am_ a part of you.  I want to help.  Share with me what it is you are feeling.  Let me share your pain.*

*NO!  LEAVE ME ALONE!*

The former Pharaoh was forced into his own soul room.  When he went to the door, he found it was locked.  _Yugi, if not me, then let someone help you.  Aibou, you need to let people in.  Your friends will not hurt you._

********

Jounouchi went back into the bathroom.  He looked at his friend's bruised chest.  A towel covered his lower half.  "Hey, I got a trash bag to put your leg in so you don't have to worry 'bout that cast gettin' wet."  After he had wrapped his leg, he gently lifted Yugi and placed him in the hot water. 

"Jou, do you think you could leave me be?  I'll call you if I need you."  He flashed the blond a half smile, and Jounouchi nodded, handing him a washcloth, soap and shampoo.

Yugi took the washcloth and started scrubbing his skin.  He reached over to the faucet and turned on the hot water.  He started to scrub again with the hot water, he was dirty, he needed to get clean.  The hot water would help get him clean.  He scrubbed until his skin was raw, wincing has he rubbed as hard as he dare on his black and blue chest.  

He was so dirty.  _Why did they do that to me?  What did I do?  I'm so dirty.  I must be, I don't deserve to have friends.  I don't deserve anyone.  _

Yugi sat and scrubbed, trying to make himself clean.  When the water in the tub got too cold, he drained some and turned on the hot water again.  In some places, he was bleeding from rubbing so hard, but he didn't care.  A knock came at the door.

"Hey, Yug?  You ok? You been in there for two hours."

"Yeah, Jou, I'm ok.  Let me just rinse out my hair."

He dunked his head under the water, drained the tub and grabbed the discarded towel on the floor.  Wrapping himself so that Jounouchi wouldn't see his raw skin.

"Ok, Jou, I'm ready, can you help me out?"

"Sure thing, Yug."  He walked in, and helped Yugi out of the tub.  

"Thanks,"  Yugi said as he looked down.  Jounouchi was getting the plastic off his leg.

"You wanna eat dinner, or are you ready for bed?"

"Bed I think.  I'm not very hungry."

Jounouchi lifted the small form off the toilet, and carried him to his room.  He grabbed an over-sized t-shirt, and told Yugi to sleep well.

_Yeah, right...sleep... _ Yugi put his face into his pillow and sobbed.

*******

Sorry!  But it wasn't going to be happy for much longer anyways...it's not the nature of this kind of story!  


	7. Casualties of War

A/N:  I am not responsible for my muse.  I am not responsible for my muse.  I am not responsible for my muse...

Thanks for reviewing everyone.  After writing this chapter, I don't have the heart to respond.  But I do appreciate you.  

*******

"Police are asking for your help in the serial rape and murder cases happening on Kisaki Street in Domino city.  In the last eight weeks, there have been ten murders, and at least as many rapes.  Only two people have survived the attacks.  The first, 19 year old Yugi Mutou, apparently has no memory of the attack.  The other, 24 year old Kikaku Otsu, was suffocated while he was in the hospital.  No word as to whether the suffocation was related to the series of crimes.  If you have any information regarding this case, you are urged to call the Domino City Police Department.

The News has been brought to you by:

Hemorrhoids, no one likes them, that's why there is Preparation H cooling gel...."

Jounouchi tuned out the television in the waiting room.  Yugi was getting his cast off today and going in for physical therapy.  Jounouchi had tried to convince him to see a councilor, but that had just resulted in Yugi screaming at him that he was fine.

At least Yugi had screamed.  Since Yugi had remembered the night, he had hardly said a word to anyone.  Even the other Yugi hadn't come out to speak much.  Jounouchi tried to get Yugi to talk to him; to tell him what he had remembered, but he simply would not.  Jounouchi also knew that his small friend had a strong will.  He wasn't going to be able to convince him of anything until he was ready.

Yugi had insisted on going back to work at the game shop, even though his grandfather had told him he could wait.  The wheelchair prevented him from getting most things off the shelf, so his grandfather stayed there with him.  At least that was what his grandfather told him.  Jounouchi told him about the night he remembered, and of the subsequent flashbacks.  Each one was scary to behold, and Jounouchi was frightened that he would have one with no one around.

The thing that worried Jounouchi the most was Yugi's eyes.  Yugi had always looked at the world with wide eyes.  They had always had a sparkle in them, and they had always been happy, even when he was scared or in pain.  Something was missing from his eyes now.  They were hollow.  They lacked life.  They lacked whatever it was that made Yugi _Yugi_.

"Now remember, Mr. Mutou, don't put your full weight on that leg.  I'll see you in two days."  Yugi emerged from the physical therapist's office on crutches.  "You have the wheelchair still if you need it, but I want you to try and use the crutches as much as possible."

Yugi muttered a thank you as he hobbled next to Jounouchi and into the elevator.

"So, Yug, how's it feel to have your leg free?"

"It's ok."

"Aw, come on Yug!  You've been wanting that thing off for ages!  Did ya scratch it?"

"Hmm.  Oh.  Yeah."

They got out of the elevator in silence.  Yugi maneuvered over to the passenger side of Jounouchi's car and got in.

_Come on little bud.  I miss ya.  I'm your best friend.  Talk ta me_.  "You wanna get some fast food?"

"Yeah, sure."

*******

*Aibou, you cannot keep me locked in here forever.  Please let me out!*

*If you promise to leave me alone.*

*You know I can't do that!*

*Yes.  You can!  I don't want you butting into my mind.  Just leave me be!*

*I won't 'butt into your mind' I just want to help you.  I just want to be your other half again.  I want us to be a whole.*

*Promise.*

*I promise I won't go digging through your mind.*

*Done.*

Yami watched the door to his soul room swing open.  He walked over to his other side's room.  What used to me a wooden door now was hard metal.  And it was locked.  He knew better than to try and open it.  He needed Yugi's trust, and he wasn't going to break it.

Yugi appeared before him in the corridor separating their soul rooms.  Yami resisted the urge to gasp aloud.  Yugi's cheeks were sunken in, and his eyes were dead.  He was even skinnier than before.  *Oh.  Aibou!*

*Don't!  You said you would leave me alone.  So leave me alone.*

Yami let a tear roll down his face as his other half went back to his body.  The door to his soul room was still opened and he walked back in.  As he did, the door slammed shut.  He tested it, once again, it was locked.

_Oh.  Aibou.  Please let me in!_

*******

Finally he was alone.  Jounouchi had gone to work, and he had somehow or another convinced him that he didn't need a babysitter. 

Hands pulled his hair, yanking him where they wanted him to go.  _Not again.  They aren't here.  Just a flashback.  _He calmed himself down.  He put his hand to head where his hair had been grabbed.  He touched the long, pointy spike and walked into the bathroom.

He took out a pair of scissors.  Taking the blond bang at the front of his face, he winced as he cut it.  His hair had long identified him as Yugi Mutou.  Slowly, he took the next bang, opened the scissors and cut it as well.  _My hair will never be used against me again.  NEVER._

Piece by piece, his hair fell to the ground in a swirl of yellow, red, and black.  He went into the medicine cabinet and pulled out Jounouchi's electric razor.  Starting at the front, and working his way to the back, he evened out the chunks all over his head.

Calmly, he went to the closet and grabbed the broom and a plastic bag.  Limping back into the bathroom, he swept the hair into the bag, making sure none of it was left on the floor to bother Jounouchi when he got home.

He threw the bag away in his room and went to bed.  It felt weird not having any hair between his head and the pillow, but he soon fell into a restless sleep.

*******

*Meep*  I can't believe I just did that...Are there any fanartists out there who could do a picture of Yugi without hair?  I'm having a hard time picturing it, and I can't draw anything other than flowers.  


	8. Release

Ack!  I'm busy right now.  We had a party at my house last night.  It wore out the kids at least, so I was able to work on this and my site this morning when I normally would have only been able to do one.  

Happy Holidays everyone!  This chapter is short, sorry, but it's better than nothing, and it isn't a cliffy.  That's my present to you.  

********

Yugi hobbled behind the counter at the Kame Game Shop.  He pulled up a stool and sat down just as his grandfather came in from the store room.

"I'm sorry young man, but only employees are allowed behind the counter.  I can get you whatever it is you are looking for."

"Grandpa!  It's me!"

"Yugi?  Your hair..."

"You like it?"

"Eh...er...it's gone."  

Yugi rolled his eyes.  "I know.  I just needed a change.  You know?"

"What did Jounouchi say?"

"He tried to chase me out of the house, he thought I was a burglar."  Yugi blushed.

"Well.  I'm gonna have to get used to it, but it doesn't look horrible."

 "Thanks, I think."  Yugi looked down at the counter as a customer came in.

"Yugi, how about I take you out to dinner tonight.  To celebrate your new hair style."

Yugi half-smiled.  "Ok," he said.

*******

After they had ordered dinner, Sugoroku spoke to Yugi.  "Yugi, my boy, I'm worried about you."  He paused, waiting for a response, and getting none, he continued, "Ever since you got home from the hospital, you haven't been yourself.

You used to be upbeat, happy, carefree, and outgoing.  Now you are withdrawn and I never see a smile on your face.  Please, talk to me.  Tell me what is wrong.  I love you, and I'm here for you.  But I need you to open up to me."

Inside his mind, Yugi's other half spoke to him.  *Aibou, listen to your grandfather.  He's worried about you.  As am I.  As is Jounouchi.  Ever since you were attacked, you've been...*

Yugi cut him off.  "I WASN'T ATTACKED!" he yelled not caring who was looking at them, "I was RAPED!  Six men in an alley killed the person I was with, and tried to kill me!  Six men took something from me that I can never get back!  I WAS RAPED!  I WAS _RAPED_!  Every time I close my eyes, all I can picture is what happened!  IT KEEPS HAPPENING!  I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!  LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He gathered his crutches, and left the restaurant as fast as he could.  Tears streaming down his face he sat down on the curb outside.  He put his face in his hands and sobbed.  "I was raped.  I was raped..."  he repeated to himself, as he rocked back and forth on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Yug.  Can I join ya?"

Yugi turned a tear-stained face up at Jounouchi.

"Your grandpa called the arcade.  Said you needed me."

"Oh."

He gathered the smaller teen into his arms in a hug.  "Yug, ya know we're here for you.  Just let us in."

"I can't, I-I'm scared."

"What're you scared of?  You've faced Pegasus and Malik.  You've fought in the Shadow Realm...the only thing to be scared of right now is memories, and they can't hurt you."

"Jou?"

"What?"

"Can we go home?  It's cold out here."

Jounouchi laughed at his small friend.  "Sure.  Lemme tell Gramps what's goin' on."

Yugi got to his feet with some help from the blond boy.  Jounouchi handed him his crutches and Yugi went to the car.

The two friends rode back to their apartment in silence.

*******

*Aibou.  I am sorry.*

*Not your fault.*

*I know.  But I am sorry that you are going through this.  I am sorry that I could not help you.  I am sorry that I cannot help you now.*

*I'm not letting you.*

*Doesn't mean I'm not sorry about it.  Please let me help you.  Let me _be_ your other half.*

*You...you don't hate me?*

*Of course not.*

*I'm dirty.*

*No.  Aibou, you are perfect.*

Yugi sniffed.  *Why do you even care?*

*Because, we are partners.  You are my best friend, _my_ other half, my soul mate.*

*I'm not your lighter half anymore.  How can I be?*

*Remember back at Pegasus's castle?  I was dueling Kaiba, and I would have destroyed him to get into the castle.  You stopped me.  _That_ is why you are still my lighter half.  Whatever makes you _you _was not destroyed that night.  You would still stop me.  You are still my hikari.  And I still love you.*

*You love me?*

*Yes.  I love you.*

Yugi started to cry.  *I...love you too.*

*Then why are you crying, Aibou?*

*Because I don't deserve your love.  Not after the way I've been acting.  Not after...*

*Aibou, you deserve all the love in the world.  Your grandfather knows it, Jounouchi knows it, I know it.  I think even Kaiba knows it.  We are all here for you to lean on.  We all will help you through this dark time.  If you'll let us.*

Yugi looked at his other self.  *I'll let you.*  Suddenly, the last few weeks came rushing back to him.  He started crying.  Yami held him as he collapsed, letting the tears overcome him.  He cried because he was scared.  He cried because he was loved.  He cried because of what had happened to him.  He cried because he had not allowed himself to cry.  

Yami cried too.  His young hikari had been through so much, and still had a long way to go.  The two of them cried themselves to sleep in each other's arms.  Their tears intermingling on the pillow.

********

Sorry so short.  'Tis the season...I'm a bit busy trying to get my site up and running.  I may or may not update tomorrow.  For sure on Friday.  

For all authors:  I am starting a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic archive.  If you are interested in posting your work there, please visit my profile and/or email me for more information.


	9. Telling the tale

Meh.  Another short chapter.  Sorry!  I'll try and write more, this is almost done...I hope.  Maybe there'll be a sequel.

******

When they awoke the next morning, Yami looked carefully at his other half.

*Aibou.  There is something you have been putting off since you remembered.  Something you need to take care of.*

*What?*  Yugi asked, scared of the answer.

*The police.  You need to tell them.*

*I...I...can't Yami...I...*

*Aibou.  I will be there with you the entire time.  Nevertheless, you need to tell your story.  The more you tell it, the easier it will be.  And the people, no monsters, who hurt you are still out there.  They are still hurting others, and you may be able to help.*  He brushed his hikari's cheek with his hand.

Yugi nodded.  *I can help.*

He untangled himself from Yami's arms, and let Yami kiss him on the forehead before taking a business card out from a drawer and picking up the phone.

"Hello, may I speak to Officer Shima?"

"One moment please."

"This is Officer Shima."

"Um..."

*I'm with you Aibou.*

"Uh...this is Yugi Mutou.  I was told to call you if I remembered anything about being attacked."

"Do you remember something?"

"Yes, sir.  I...I..."

*Take a deep breath, Aibou.  Just tell him that you remember everything.*

Yugi did as he was told.  "I remember everything that happened."

"Mr. Mutou, can you come down to the police station?  I would like to get more information in person."

"I think so."

"I'll be here until 1:30.  Please come by before then."

"O...Ok."  He hung up the phone shakily before allowing himself to fall back onto the bed.

*You are doing the right thing, even though it is hard.*

*I know.  I'm scared.  I know I shouldn't be.  But I'm scared of saying what happened out loud.*

*I know, love.*

Yugi blushed.  *I should probably get ready.*  He grabbed his crutches and started moving towards the door of his room.

*******

"Yug.  Ya want me to come in wit' ya?  Ya ready to do this?"  Jounouchi pulled into a spot near the door of the police station.

Yugi nodded.  "I have Yami with me if I need support."  He took a deep breath, "I can do this alone.  I _need_ to do this alone."

"Ok, Yug, if you say so.  Jus' call Gramp's shop if you need me.  I'm gonna be there for a bit workin' on my deck."

"Thank you."

"No problem, it was on the way."

"No.  Thank you for being there while I was being an idiot.  Thank you for caring about me.  Thank you for being my best friend."  Yugi reached across the car and hugged Jounouchi.

Jounouchi blushed, "Hey, Yug, there's kinda people watchin' ya know?"

"Sorry," Yugi said, as he blushed too, "thanks again."

Yugi entered the police station, taking deep breaths as he tried not to panic.

*Yami?*

*Aibou, I'm still here.  Take it easy.*

Yugi hobbled to the front desk, and spoke to the receptionist, "I need to see Officer Shima."

She nodded, and pointed to a cubicle behind her.

"Thank you."

The detective looked up from some paper work he was doing as Yugi approached.

"Can I help you?"

"I...I'm Yugi Mutou, I spoke with you on the phone earlier today."

"Oh yes, I didn't recognize you with your new hair style."

Yugi felt Yami tense in the back of his mind.  *I remember him, we spoke in the hospital.*

"Please take a seat."  The officer stood up and pulled the chair out for Yugi.

"Now what do you remember.  Start at the beginning."

"I...I...was...the car stopped...got out..."

*BREATHE!*

Yugi inhaled sharply.  

*Deep breaths, Aibou, take a deep breath, and start over.*

Yugi closed his eyes, and took a slow deep breath.  Gently, he let it out through his nose, and started over.

"I was coming home from work.  It was later than usual, I was helping my grandfather."  He detached himself from his mouth and relayed everything that had happened as if he was in a trance.  He did not stop for anything other than the officer's occasional question.  The only thing he left out was the part about the puzzle.  He didn't think the officer would believe it anyhow.  "And when I came to, I yelled until someone found me."

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou.  Do you think you would be able to give a good enough description for our sketch artist?"

"I can try."  The wall he had built around himself in order to tell the story was slowly breaking down.  He was trembling.

The officer pushed a button on his phone, and informed the person on the other end that he and Yugi would be coming shortly.  

Yugi was able to describe three of the men fairly well, the others he was able to give approximate heights on.  When the face of the man who had first attacked him started to appear, Yugi lost what control he had.  He was shaking visibly now, and Yami offered to take over.

*You did good, love, they do not need you anymore.*  Yami told his partner as they switched spots.

*Thank you.*

Yami was able to answer the rest of the questions, and asked for a phone to call Jounouchi.

The officer looked at the young man in front of him, "You and he are still together.  That's unusual, considering what happened."

Yami glared at the officer, "Best friends are best friends no matter what, _sir_, you have a job to do, that isn't effected by my choice in friends.  It would do you well to remember that."

The officer blinked.  The obviously frightened boy from earlier was gone, in his place, was a person much stronger than he would have believed possible a half hour ago.  "Fine then, here is the phone."

Yami dialed the number to the Kame Game Shop, and soon, Jounouchi was on his way. 

*******


	10. Hello Again

Ok, another chapter.  My head aches, my fingers ache, and this story jumped in a completely different direction then where I thought it was heading.  ARG!

For those who are interested, I drew a picture of Yugi without hair.  http:// www. yugiohfanfic. com/mimiyugi2.JPG   (remove the spaces, I'll put up a link in my profile as well.)

Thanks again to all of my reviewers!!!

******

Yami was right.  After Yugi had told his story, things were much easier, for the most part.  He was still having nightmares and flashbacks.  The flashbacks were the worst.  He had been having those more lately, every time the news came on, and they showed the pictures the sketch artist had drawn.  Every time he saw those pictures, his heart would race, and he would not be able to breathe.  Yami had helped him during the panic attacks and flashbacks.

He and Yami had grown closer than Yugi had thought possible.  Their relationship had blossomed, but never went passed the holding stage.  Yami had tried to kiss him once, in Yugi's soul room, and caused one of the worst flashbacks Yugi had had.  Yami took control of the body until Yugi had regained some semblance of control.

Physical therapy was going well too.  Yugi was now able to stand and walk for short periods.  However, his leg would ache whenever it was overcast, and, a couple of times, he had been caught out of the house without his crutches, and simply could not walk on it.  

He bent down behind the glass display case that housed all of the shop's rare items and cards.  He started dusting it when the bell that signaled someone entering the shop chimed.

"Yeah Mike, you need to meet this girl.  I bet she's never even had a real man before.  You'll show her what it's like."

_"He's not a real man.  I bet he's never even _had_ a real man before.  Let's show him what it's like."_  Yugi's heart was pounding in his ears.  He had heard that voice before.  Just before the men had ripped off his pants.  *Yami...*

*I know, Aibou.  Let me out.*

However, Yugi was beyond being reachable at that point.  He curled into a ball and was shaking visibly behind the cabinet.  He couldn't move, he couldn't speak.  _"Have you fag-boy?  Have you ever had a real man before?  I guess not...you're so..."_

"Yugi."  His grandfather's voice brought him back to reality.

"Grandpa," he whispered, "that's them."  He looked at his grandfather with shimmering violet eyes, and his grandfather knew exactly what he meant.

"Someone will be with you in a moment.  I need to check the store room for something."

*Aibou, let me out.*

Yugi had no problems complying.

Yami stood up from behind the cabinet and walked  over to the counter.  "What can I help you with?"

His crimson eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at the men.  Only two of them were there, but he recognized them from the sketches and Yugi's memory instantly.

"Yeah, I'm looking for something I can send to my sister for her birthday.  She likes board games, someone told me to come here."

*He doesn't recognize me.*

*You don't mean enough to him to be worth recognizing.  Besides, your hair is gone.*

"How old is your sister?"

"She's 7, is there a "Hello Kitty" game?"

"I think we may have one.  Why don't you play a game with me, I'll give it to you for free if you win."

*Yami...* 

"You've got a deal.  If I can choose the game."

"You may, any game in this shop."

"That one."  He pointed at a box containing "Battleship".

"Fine.  I have an open one in back." 

He walked into the store room.  Yugi was shaking so hard in his soul room that Yami was afraid it would fall apart. 

"Yugi, the police are on the way.  Are you alright?  Do you want me to go out there?"

Yami shook his head.  "I can handle them."

*Yugi, I need you to calm down.  Relax!*

*I...I can't stop shaking.  I'm scared.  So scared.*

*I understand.  Aibou, no harm will come to you.  Your grandfather and I are here, and we will not allow anything to happen.  Take deep breaths.  Nothing bad will happen.  Now relax!*

*O...ok.*

Yami brought out the game and placed the ships where he thought they needed to be.  The man on the other side of the counter did the same.  As they went, Yami called the shadow realm around them.  The man was too preoccupied to notice.

Yami methodically picked off the man's ships.  "I win.  You lose.  Mind..."

*YAMI!  NO!*

*Yugi, he lost in a shadow game.  He hurt you.  He _will_ be punished.*

*The police are here.  They will take care of the punishing.  I want to see him put into jail.  Please.  Let the police take him.*  Yugi was shaking again.

Yami withdrew his power, and the shadows faded around him.  The police officers placed handcuffs on the man and his friend.  "You're coming with us," said one of the police officers.

"Mr. Mutou," the other said, "would you mind coming with us?  We have some questions to ask you."

Yugi took control of the body, "I...yes.  I'll come."

*******

Yugi was worse than ever.  After he spoke at the police station, he went back to the game shop with his grandfather.  Every time the door opened, he jumped.  Before long, the jumping became full-blown anxiety attacks.  His grandfather took him up to his old room during one of them.

"Yugi," he said, "stop trying to push yourself.  You need to rest, physically, and mentally.  You've been through an ordeal, it's time to give yourself a break."

Yami had agreed with him.  Yugi lay down in bed, and pulled the covers around himself.  He was so cold.  He was scared, he shook and shivered, and he wouldn't speak when anyone came near him.  He was worthless.  His grandfather, the man who raised him, who knew him better than anyone else, had confirmed it.  No one wanted him around, but he wasn't strong enough to leave.

He cried, and he trembled.  He ignored the voice in his mind.  His other half didn't know anything.   He was from a different time.  Yugi knew he should have been killed that night.  It was his fault so many people had died.  Shirley had died because of him.  Many others had died because he hadn't told what he knew earlier.  He couldn't even remember right away so he _could_ tell.  He was utterly worthless.  He curled into a ball on the bed, covering his head with the comforter, and fell asleep. 

*******

"Two of the men responsible for the rapes and murders on Kisaki street have been caught.  The privates in the U.S. Army are being held in prison here until a trial has taken place.  As of right now, it is believed that all of the men responsible are members of the U.S. Army..."

*******

There's more coming...but I need a break, I've been working on this all day.  *meep*

Side note:  I'm not attacking the U.S. Army.  I have tons of respect for all of our men in uniform who are fighting for our rights.  I wanted the attackers to be American.  The only logical reason I could think for them to be in Japan for such an extended period of time was that they were in the armed services.  Sorry for any toes I may have stepped on.


	11. Trial Part One

Hi all, sorry it's been so long since I've updated.

I know I usually say italics is thoughts, the first time in this story, it's a quote.  Sorry!

For those who flamed me on such a minor part in the story, you know who you are, please go read something else.  I don't feel like dealing with it right now.

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed.  (Read: REVIEWED, not flamed.)

Yes, it's a military trial, for whoever said that...I don't have access to the review page right now to give a name.

On with the story:

******

Jeremy wasn't sorry for what he had done.  For as it said in Leviticus, _"If a man lies with a male as with a women, both of them shall be put to death for their abominable deed; they have forfeited their lives." _ His calling was to teach the heathens who participated in such acts lessons that they wouldn't forget.  Some of them were beyond his ability to save, so he killed them.  

He had done his duty to his God and his country, as perverted as that country may be.  He and Mike had been friends since basic training.  It was clear to both of them that the other's loyalty was to God.  He and his friend started preaching about the horrors of homosexuals, and soon they had a small following.

What he had done wasn't murder, as he was being accused of.  No, he had been enacting justice.  The crime was homosexuality, lying with a man as one would lie with a woman.  The punishment was death, as it was supposed to be.  Now he was being put on trial, with the possible sentence being death.  He wasn't sorry for what he had done.

Mike and the others hadn't done any of the killing, but they, too were on trial.  DNA matches had shown that they had participated in giving the lessons to the faggots.  God had spoken to all of them.  God had shown them what to do.  None of the others were as strong as he was in fulfilling God's wishes, but he was not afraid of what was going to happen to him if he were put to death.  He wasn't sorry for what he had done.

*******

*Yugi, come on, you need to get dressed and ready to go.*  Yami gently shook his sleeping hikari.

*Yami, I...I'm not ready, I don't think I can do this.*

*I will be with you.  Always.  You can do this.  I have faith in you, Aibou.*

Yugi nodded as he pulled himself out of bed.  *Yami...I...can you take over on the stand?  You know what happened.  I can't do it.  I just can't.*

*We shall see, love, we shall see.  But now, you need to get in the shower.  Your grandfather will be here shortly to pick you up.* 

Yugi limped over to the shower.  It had been months since he had his cast taken off, but his leg still hurt first thing in the morning.  He hadn't gone back to the shop since that day.  He mostly stayed in bed or on the couch and slept.  Jounouchi and Sugoroku were worried about him, as was Yami, but they all figured he'd been through a lot, and just needed a break.  Sugoroku had even said as much to him, telling him he didn't want him back at the shop until he felt able to handle it.  

Therefore, Yugi did nothing.  His grandfather sent him enough to live off.  Jounouchi took care cleaning the house and cooking.  They didn't need him for anything, so he just did his best to stay out of the way and not speak to anyone other than Yami.  Besides, his bed was comfortable, what reason did he have to leave it?

As the hot water pounded his back and his head, he started to relax.  This would be easy; Jounouchi and his grandfather would be there.  Yami would be there, and he would take over if Yugi needed a break.  The only thing that worried him was the possibility of another flashback.

A pounding on the door brought him out of his thoughts.  "Hey, Yug! You almost done?  Gramps is gonna be here in 5 minutes, and I still need to get ready!"  

"Uh...sorry Jou!  I'll be out in a minute."  He rinsed his hair one more time, and wrapped a towel around himself after placing the puzzle back on his chest.  "It's all yours Jou."  He said as he passed the blonde in the hall.

"Thanks Yug.  Oh...and Yug ... good luck today." 

Yugi looked back at him, smiling slightly, "Thanks."  Then, spotting the clock over Jounouchi's shoulder, he turned and made it to his bedroom as fast as he could without falling.  He looked in his closet for something that would be appropriate to wear to court.  The best thing he could find was his old school uniform.  _At least it's a suit, _he thought as put the familiar blue jacket on.

He started to grab the black neck collar, but left it on his dresser in favor of a red and black neck tie.  He looked in the mirror, and cursed his height.  He would look older if he was taller, he was sure.  Running a comb through his short hair, he jumped as someone knocked on the door.  

*Yugi, it is probably your grandfather, you need to relax.  This will be much harder if you tense up.*

*I know, it's just...Yami, I don't know if I can see them and not lose it.*

*Aibou, you will not lose it.  Just pay attention to the attorney, and if you need me, I'll be there.*

*Thank you Yami.  I'm glad you're with me.*

*Always Aibou, always.*

"You ready Yug?"

"Yeah, Jou, I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  He took a deep breath, and headed down the stairs with his grandfather, best friend, and his soul mate.

*******

Yeah, it's short...but such is life.  I have a sinus infection, and I can barely breathe right now, be happy I updated!  I'm working on a one shot, which I'm hoping will be up within a day or two.

After doing the research for the first part of this chapter, I'm physically ill...it's amazing what some people will put on the web simply because they can be anonymous. 


	12. Trial, Part Two

Hi everybody!  Looking forward to a long chapter?  Good.  It's Superbowl Sunday.  Which to me means...I get the computer all day!  YAY!  I hate football, or gridiron, or whatever you want to call it.  I just don't get it.  

After re-reading this story, I realized that I've made a few typos, and wrote a few sentences that made no sense.  I'd appreciate it if you people would point those out to me.  Grammar is important to me, and I want this to be as easy to read as possible.

Thanks again to all of my reviewers, you guys are great.

*******

Yugi stepped into the room and looked around.  There were rows of benches on either side of a narrow aisle.  At the front of the room sat six men in a row, all wearing uniforms, next to each of them was a man in a suit.  He could feel his heart race as he looked at the back of their heads.  _I can't do this_, he thought to himself.  He froze in the center of the aisle.  Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi, we're here wit' ya."  Jounouchi's voice grounded him and he continued to walk to a bench at the front of the room.

Yugi sat in a fog, occasionally nodding at something Jounouchi or his grandfather said, but not hearing anything.  He focused on the men sitting to the left.

"Yo, Yug," Jounouchi nudged him and he noticed everyone else standing up.  He quickly got to his feet.

He sat down again as each lawyer entered a "not guilty" plea for their clients.  

He watched as Dr. Enoki took the witness stand.  He didn't hear anything that was said, there was a roaring in his ears.  More people took the stand, but he didn't recognize any of them.  Before long, everyone was standing up around him.  Yugi shook his head in an effort to lift the haze around him.  

"What's going on?"

"They're breaking for lunch," Sugoroku explained.

"Oh."

"Mr. Mutou, may I speak with you?"

Yugi turned in the direction of the voice.  A tall red-headed man was looking at him, he recognized him as the prosecuting attorney.  He nodded slightly.

"Now, Mr. Mutou, are you ready?  You will be the first witness called after the lunch break.  The defense will be ruthless.  Are you positive you can handle this?"

Yugi swallowed, and nodded again, "I...I'm ready."

"That's a good boy.  Eat well, you need your strength."

"Yes sir."

The rest of the lunch recess passed in silence.  The only thing Yugi would remember about it later on was the occasional reassuring thought or feeling from his other half.

******

"The prosecution would like to call, Mr. Yugi Mutou to the stand."

Yugi took that as his cue, and walked to the stand.

"Mr. Mutou, would you please state for the record your full name and your age."

"Yugi Mutou, twenty years old."

"Mr. Mutou, place your hand here, good, now do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"Mr. Mutou has waived the right to a translator, correct?"

"Yes, sir, I speak English."

"Very well, Mr. Mutou can you tell us what happened, in your own words, on the night of April 23?"

"I was driving home from work, when my car broke down..."

"Why did it break down?"

"I...it ran out of gas..."

"Thank you, please continue."

"A woman, er...a man dressed as a woman came to the door, and offered to help me.  I agreed and started walking with him to the nearest payphone.  As we were walking...I...I...was pushed against a wall."  *Yami, help!*

*It's alright Aibou.  Remember to breathe.*

Yugi took a shaky breath.  "I was pushed against the wall.  A man had put his hand over my mouth, I couldn't yell.  I was dragged away from the main road.  I was pinned to the ground."

_Sharp fingernails tore at his clothes.  He felt his skin tearing where the fingernails went to far.  "You are mud, you deserve to eat mud."_  

"I screamed, one of the men pulled my pants off.  He...he...flipped me over."

*Aibou, take a breath.*

Tears rolled down Yugi's face, as he tried to compose his thoughts.  "I...I...he...pushed his penis into my...my anus."  He was openly crying now.

"I...I heard a gunshot from where Shirley was.  When the first man...was through, another man came and did the same thing.  I...I was kicked...I screamed."

"Mr. Mutou, please calm down.  It's ok."

Yugi opened his violet eyes to look at the red-headed man.  "I'm s-sorry."

"Don't be, you went through a lot that night, as Dr. Enoki said."

Taking another shaky breath, Yugi continued, "I passed out after the fourth man...entered me.  When I came to, I tried to get to the main road.  I crawled over to Shirley.  She, he was dead, there was blood coming out of his chest.  When I got as close as I could to the main road, I started yelling...the next thing I remember was in the hospital."

"Thank you Mr. Mutou.  Would you mind telling the court of your injuries?"

"I both legs were broken, the left one just at the ankle, the right in multiple spots.  I had broken ribs, and a punctured lung.  My right shoulder was dislocated, and I had tears...in my bottom."

"Thank you, do any of the physical injuries still bother you?"

"Objection, relevance?" one of the defending attorneys spoke up.

"It has been ten months since the incident, if there are any problems still it would show how severe the injuries were, and if they are, in fact, permanent."

"I'll allow it, answer the question, Mr. Mutou."

"My right leg still aches from time to time.  I'm going to physical therapy for it.  Also, sometimes it hurts when I cough."

"Thank you Mr. Mutou.  Do you remember the faces of any of the men who attacked you?"

Yugi nodded.

"Please answer allowed so that it can be put on the record," the judge prompted.

"Yes."

"Are they in the courtroom here today?"

"Y-yes."

"Please point out the people who you remember being there."

Yugi lifted his right hand and pointed at three of the men sitting in front of him.  This was the first time he had dared to look over at them, and his heart was so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest.  

"Is there any way you would be able to identify the others?"

"I...I...would remember their voices."

"We have tape recordings of the men, your honor, I would like to play them in the court room, and see if Mr. Mutou can identify them."

"Go ahead."

Yugi's palms were soaking wet, he was shivering, and his breaths came in quick gasps as he listened to the voices.  Somehow, hearing them brought him back in time again, to the alley.  

A man was behind him, "you like it don't you?"

Yugi knew he had an erection.  As the man slammed into him, he felt himself ejaculate.  He was so dirty.  He knew he didn't like this, he was so dirty. 

"Mr. Mutou."

"Yes, that one was there."  Yugi had apparently answered during his flashback, although he wasn't sure how.

"That will be all, your witness."

The attorney who had objected earlier walked up to the witness stand.  "Mr. Mutou, at any time during this alleged assault, did you say, 'no'?"

Yugi closed his eyes.  "I said, 'don't and stop' and don't remember if I said 'no'."

"You seemed to remember other details, why not this one?"

"Objection, leading, relevance."

"Question withdrawn."  The defense attorney smirked.

"Mr. Mutou, you do not need to answer that."

"Ok."

"Mr. Mutou, at any time during the encounter, did you experience pleasure?"

"Objection!"

"Question withdrawn."

"Mr. Mutou, are you homosexual?"

"I..."

"Objection, relevance, your honor."

"Question withdrawn.  I have no further questions.  The defense rests."

Yugi shook until the red-headed attorney motioned for him to get down.  "It's alright Mr. Mutou.  You did a good job.  You may go home if you wish.  You're part in this is done."

The tears slipped down Yugi's face as he shook his head.  "I need to know what happens."

"I understand Mr. Mutou."  He led the small man to the bench next to Jounouchi and his grandfather.

*******

*Yugi?*

*...*

*Aibou?  Do you want me to take over?  I'm proud of you.  You did a good job.*

*Yami, I liked it.  I came...I...*

*Yugi.  Come; let's go to your soul room.  I'll take over, and make sure you aren't needed.  I doubt anyone will expect you to speak now anyhow.*

*O...Ok.*

Lifting Yugi up and placing him on the bed, Yami held his shivering hikari.  *Yami, I came...I liked it?  I shouldn't have liked it.  It's my fault, I liked it...I'm bad...I'm so dirty.  Don't touch me.  I'm dirty.*

*Hush.  That's not true.  Your body reacted, you didn't.  You aren't dirty.  You are my hikari, and I wouldn't lie to you.*

Yugi clutched a pillow to his chest as he pushed Yami away.  *Please Yami, go away.  I don't deserve you.  I'm dirty.*

Yami sighed; he knew there was no purpose in speaking to Yugi at this moment in time.  He instead chose to listen to what the man on the witness stand was saying. 

Yami gasped as he saw that it was the man he had almost Mind Crushed.  

The prosecuting attorney was interrogating the Private.  "So, Private Johnson, if you admit to the actions, how can you say you are not guilty."

"Objection, my client has a right not to incriminate himself."

The man on the stand smiled, and Yami gasped as their eyes met.  _That man is evil...I should have mind crushed him when I had the chance._

"I will answer the question, I want the answer on record though."  

The judge nodded, "As long as you understand you are waiving your Fifth Amendment rights."

"I understand.  I didn't commit a rape, or a sexual assault, or a murder as you so succinctly have charged me with.  I was teaching the _men_," he sneered at the word, "how to be men.  People who fuck other men are not truly men.  I was giving them the opportunity to see the error of their ways.  And then I freed their soul to go to God after they had been taught.  Jesus showed me what to do, and how to do it.  

Those men would have gone to Hell had I not done what I did.  I am not sorry for teaching them the lesson that they needed to learn.  God hates fags.  God worked through me to enact Justice on the men whose crime was homosexuality.  As it is written, the punishment for homosexuality is death.  I was fulfilling that punishment, and teaching the men the error of their ways so that they repented before they died.  I apologize that Mr. Mutou didn't die as I had intended, but judging from his hair, he too has repented, and when he dies will be going to heaven."

Yami's red eyes glowed as he tried to comprehend what the man had said.  He eventually decided to ask Yugi about it later.  *Yugi?*  He returned to the smaller man's room.

*Don't touch me...*

*I won't, just wanted to see how you are doing.*

*I'm fine.  Go away.*

*Yes, Aibou.  I'll leave you.*  And he left the crying Yugi.

*******

"All six of the U.S. Servicemen who were on trial for murder and rape have been found guilty.  Four have been sentenced to death, the other two life in prison.  Now we go to Jisaki for the weather."

*******

Ok, longest chapter ever written...at least for me.  I'm gonna go curl up in a ball now and sleep for a week.  My daughter has something to say first though:   mng mmmmnjn jmnj  bbh           bjjnbiuu6789u8f9ujm bnvd  

And how can you argue with that?

Please review!


	13. Turtles

Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to get this done.  No real excuses, other than I used to write during JoJo's Circus, but now my computer is in the same room as the TV.  And having Seto sing, "Hey JoJo what do you say, we would like to know what you learned today..."  doesn't quite work.

Thanks again to all of my reviewers.

*******

Jounouchi knocked on the door to Yugi's room.  "Yug, I'm leaving for work.  You need anything before I go?"

Yugi turned over and yelled, "No, go away," at the door.  In the back of his mind, he heard Yami sigh.

*You aren't being fair, Aibou.*

*Yeah, well life's not fair.  I should know.*

*Jounouchi doesn't want to hurt you.  He's just worried about you.  As am I.*

*I'm fine Yami.  I just...hurt.  I just bring disaster wherever I go.  I don't want to do that again.  I don't want to do it to my friends.  I don't want it to happen to me again.*

*Yugi, you don't.*

*Yami.  Just leave me alone.*

*Aibou...*  Yami was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, Yug, Gramps is here.  I gotta run."

"Yugi?  Can I come in?"  Yugi's grandfather asked before pushing the door open.

"Ok,"  Yugi responded, wishing with all his might that he wouldn't stay long.

Sugoroku entered the room and sat down next to his grandson on the bed.  Yugi turned to look at him.  He gathered the young man into his arms and held him.  After sitting like that for a few minutes, he pulled Yugi away from him and looked at him.

"Yugi.  I miss having you with me at work.  The game shop is busy this time of year, and I would like some help.  Do you think you're almost ready to come back?"

"Grandpa, I'm scared."  Tears rolled down his face, and he buried his eyes in his grandfather's chest.  "I'm so scared."

"Yugi, I'm not going to push you.  I know that you will come back whenever you are ready."  He switched subjects suddenly.  "Did I ever tell you why I named the shop after a turtle?"

Wiping the tears from his face he looked at the gray-haired man, and giggled despite himself.  "Huh?  I always thought it was because it was in the shape of a turtle."

"Because a turtle can teach us a lot about life."

"To only lay eggs on one beach?"

Sugoroku chuckled.  "If a turtle wants to go anywhere, he has to stick his head out.  If he leaves his head in his shell, he won't be able to eat, or grow, or move."

"What if the turtle is afraid of danger, and can't put his head out?"

"Then the turtle will starve."

"Grandpa, I understand, but I...I'm not ready."

"I know.  I'll be there when you are."  He wrinkled his nose.  "If you promise to bathe first.  When was the last time you took a shower?"

Yugi looked down at the shirt he had been wearing the last few days.  "I...um..uh...a week?"

"Then I shall let you take a shower, and I will go back to my home.  Yugi, if you want to talk to me..."

"I know Grandpa, I know."

*******

It had been two weeks since Sugoroku visited Yugi.  For a few days, Yugi had seemed a little better, and then he had fallen back into his depression.  He hardly moved, save to use the bathroom, and occasionally eat.  Jounouchi was at his wits end with his best friend.  If Yugi wouldn't listen to his grandfather, who would he listen to?

Jounouchi put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes.  He tried to think of someone who could be just as stubborn as Yugi was being.  Jounouchi slapped his head, he knew who it was he should call, and he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier.

*******

Yugi's door opened, but Yugi didn't turn to see who it was.  "Go away, I'm sleeping."

"Get up."

Yugi turned towards the door.  "What?"

"Get up."

Yugi blinked at Seto.  "Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

"At the moment, I am here telling you to get up."

"I don't want to.  I'm tired."

"Bullshit, Yugi.  You've been in bed for months for the most part.  Get up."

"No."

Seto went up to the bed and pulled the covers off the smaller man.

"Go away!  What do you care if I get up or not?"

Seto slapped him, hard.  Then said through clenched teeth, "Get up.  Now."

Shaking, Yugi got up.

"Now,  you will take a shower."

Yugi bit back another response, and rubbed his sore cheek.  He shuffled off to the bathroom, followed by Seto.  "Can I have some privacy?"

"Do I have your word that you won't do anything stupid?"

Yugi's eyes widened.  "Y...yes."

"Then, yes, you may have some privacy.  You have ten minutes.  Now, take a shower."

Yugi got into the shower.  He had never been so afraid of Kaiba as he was now.  He turned the water as hot as it would go, and started scrubbing himself raw.  There was a knock on the door, and Kaiba gave him a two minute warning.  Reluctantly, Yugi turned off the scalding water, and pulled a towel around himself.  

He called out to Kaiba, "I forgot to bring in clothes."

"Then come out in the towel."

Yugi covered himself with the towel.  Tears streamed down his face, and he walked out of the bathroom.  Seto stopped outside of the bedroom, and told him to get dressed.

Yugi pulled on a black shirt and pants, and pulled a navy blue jacket on over his shirt.  He put the buckle around his neck, and left the room.  Looking at Kaiba, he asked where they were going.

"You'll see."

*********

The Turtle thing comes from my choir director and friend, Paula Baack.  The woman has an obsession with turtles, and that's the reason.  Any time a person in our choir takes a risk they get a turtle.  So, thanks Paula for the idea.  (Even though I know she won't be reading this.


	14. Breakdown

I know I say this a lot, but this may have been the hardest chapter to write, and I'm not quite sure why. Something to ponder I guess. Maybe it's because it triggered a flashback for me, which is unusual, very few things do, but I'm not quite sure why.  
  
Thanks to Tati1 and Dagger5 for your reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate it!  
  
Oh, awhile ago Chibi Chibi Tenshi asked this in their review: "Homosexuality is a very conflicting subject and has been debated over for a while now. I was wondering, what are your views about it?"  
  
Hopefully it will be answered in the next chapter, I'm sorry I didn't respond earlier, but I was planning on having it answered in the story anyhow.  
  
******  
  
As they drove in silence, Yugi pondered what it was they were doing. *Yami, do you think you could come out?*  
  
*Sorry, love, I think this is something you should do alone.*  
  
*Yami, I'm too afraid. Please come out.*  
  
*Kaiba won't hurt you, if he does, I'll be out before you realize it. Just relax. I trust him.*  
  
*He hit me.*  
  
*I know, but I have a gut feeling that he's trying to help you. Just let him.*  
  
Just then Yugi realized where it was they were going. His eyes widened and he turned to Seto. "No! Please, Kaiba, don't take me there."  
  
"Yugi. You have to go there. It's daytime, no one will harm you and I'm with you. Yugi, trust me."  
  
Yugi turned away and let the tears fall down his cheeks. "I hate you," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Kaiba stopped and pulled over to the side of the road. "Then you can walk there from here." His blue eyes flashed. "But you _will_ go there. You need to."  
  
Yugi crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed, silently crying and shaking in fear.  
  
******  
  
As Seto neared Kisaki street, he sensed Yugi's tension. "Yugi. We're going to walk from here. I want you to show me where it happened."  
  
Yugi blinked back his tears. "I...I can't..."  
  
"You can. Get out of the car."  
  
Seto inwardly cringed as he saw Yugi blink back tears as he stepped out of the car. He walked around to the other side of the car and followed as Yugi walked in an almost trance to an alley. Then Yugi collapsed on the ground. He was fighting an invisible force all around him and screaming. Seto ran to the smaller man, and tried to get close enough to snap him out of it.   
  
A few passersby stopped and stared at the scene. A couple were about to phone the police when they noticed that the 'attacker' was none other than the world famous CEO of Kaiba Corp. As they realized that the person on the ground wasn't even being touched, they became even more curious.   
  
Eventually Yugi calmed down enough that Seto was able to gather him in his arms. Not caring who was watching, he carried the violet-eyed man back to the car. Setting Yugi in the backseat, he tried to get Yugi to come out of the flashback. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' he thought, then shook his head. He didn't run his company by second guessing himself. He forced Yugi to look at him, and then spoke softly.  
  
"Yugi, you are in my car, and there is no one here who will hurt you. Please take a deep breath. I know you think you are being attacked, but you are just remembering. Please take a deep breath." Yugi took a deep breath. "Good, breathe in, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, hold it...now out for ten." After three deep breaths, Yugi was obviously shaken, but no longer clutched by the memories.  
  
"Yugi, tell me about what happened, tell me what happened in that flashback. You need to let it out."  
  
"NO! What the fuck do you care Kaiba? Huh? You don't know what happened. You don't know what I went through! You've never cared about me before, why the hell should you start now? You weren't the one forced on the ground, you weren't the one forced...forced to have sex with those men. You have no idea what I went through..."  
  
"You're wrong." Yugi stopped and looked at Seto. "Yugi, no one but you knows exactly what you went through that night, but you aren't the first person to be raped, and unfortunately, you won't be the last. I know what it's like to be forced to have sex against your will. I know what it's like to have someone force their way into you, without care...no _hoping_ it hurts you. How do you think I knew how to get you out of that flashback? How many times do you think Mokuba had to repeat those same words to me? How do you think it felt to have a ten year old know what you were? I was good for very few things, Yugi: sex, chess, and if I was good enough at those, eventually running a company. Yugi, I don't want you to become like me. I've seen the life in your eyes go cold, and I don't want that for you. You don't have to become cold. I once told you that the duelist I know wouldn't fall to his knees during a duel. Well, Yugi, this is still a duel, just a little harder than any that you have faced before."  
  
As tears streamed down his face, Yugi nodded to Kaiba. "Kaiba, I..." Yugi threw himself at Seto, hugging him for dear life. Not having ever hugged anyone but Mokuba, and even then rarely, Seto didn't know what to do. Eventually he gave in, and pulled the small form into an embrace. He would never admit it, but he even let a few tears fall as the two of them held each other tightly.  
  
After sitting like that in the car for over an hour, Yugi pulled away. Pointing to Seto's tear-stained shirt, he muttered an apology. Seto shrugged and said something about being able to afford another one. Yugi wiped his nose with the back of his hand, and asked to be taken to his grandfather's shop.  
  
"Do you think you can handle it?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, "No, but I'll never know if I don't stick my head out."  
  
Seto shrugged, not understanding the reference. "Good, because I have a company to run, and I can't sit here all day trying to get you to see reason."  
  
Yugi chuckled as they started moving. "Besides, if I don't get out and stretch soon, my leg will cramp up, and I'll regret it for the next two days."  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"One word of this to Jounouchi, and I'll have your head for dinner. Do you understand?"  
  
Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Good. One more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you start acting like that again, I'm going to put you over my knee and give you a spanking."  
  
"Have I been that bad?"  
  
"Yes. And Yugi..."  
  
Yugi turned to him.  
  
"You're gonna do alright. You are stronger than you look, and you are a survivor."  
  
A small smile appeared on Yugi's face. "Thanks Kaiba, that means a lot."  
  
****** 


	15. Epilogue

Once again, I'm sorry this took so long. I got new glasses/contacts which has made the headache from Hell go away, so now I can type without crying!!! Final chapter everyone! More notes at the end.  
  
*******  
  
Yugi sat up in bed in a cold sweat. Yami was beside him in an instant. "Another nightmare?"  
  
Yugi sighed, "Yeah. Yami, will these ever stop?"  
  
Yami looked at his partner. "I don't know, love. I don't know. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Can you hold me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
They went to Yugi's soul room, and Yugi crawled into Yami's lap. Yami rubbed Yugi's back until the smaller man's heart was no longer pounding against his chest.   
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Shhh... love, you don't need to speak if you aren't ready."  
  
"Yami, am I going to Hell?"  
  
"A place of eternal fire and brimstone? Why would you go there?" Yami pulled back to look at his partner.  
  
"The...the man, who hurt me..."  
  
"Oh, what he said on the stand, has that been bothering you?"]  
  
"Yami, I like you, I _love_ you. Am I bad?"  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"Yami. Am. I. Bad?'  
  
Yami sighed and looked into Yugi's violet eyes.  
  
"Yugi, this world is very different from the world I left. Everything needs to be categorized. Good. Bad. West. East. One group hates another because of the color of their skin, while a different group hates another group because of who they want to sleep with.   
  
That creature on the stand killed and tortured people to teach them how they should feel. In Egypt we didn't categorize people. Humans weren't homosexual, or heterosexual, or bisexual. We were sexual. It seems that man wanted you to express that you were sexual, but only with females. What difference does it make? If you want to love me, if you want to make love to me, why shouldn't you? I have consented- you wouldn't be harming me.   
  
Yugi, we love each other. How can that be bad if no one is getting hurt? What that...monster did to you, that was evil. That was wrong. I can feel it in my bones. It harms another person for some sick, twisted sense of justice. To show that you are a sexual being, with thoughts and desires...that is not bad. At least not to me, my love, at least not to me."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami with watery eyes and Yami pulled him back into his embrace.  
  
"Yami...will you be with me? Always?"  
  
"Of course, aibou."  
  
"I know you said that we're sexual, but, I...I can't..."  
  
"You do not have to do anything with me until you feel you are ready. Even then, when you want to stop, you can. I will never harm you. You are my soul mate, I never will hurt you."  
  
"You aren't upset?"  
  
"No, never will I be upset with you for not being ready for this. This is entirely your decision."  
  
"What if I never am ready?"  
  
"I doubt that will be the case, but if so, then so be it. I will be content knowing that you are happy and having you in my arms, where I can keep you safe."  
  
"I...I came...during the...the rape..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You don't hate me for it?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"Because a part of me liked it, even when I wasn't with you."  
  
"Yugi, your body reacted to stimulation and fear. It wasn't you who wanted that to happen."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. Aibou, your body reacted to stimulation and fear. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
Yami tightened his grip on Yugi and the two stayed in the tight cuddle until Yugi had fallen asleep. Yami carefully repositioned them, and soon was asleep as well.  
  
~Finis~  
  
*******  
  
AN: I tried to keep this as realistic as possible. One thing I couldn't find accurate information on was the trial. I'm not sure how a situation like the one proposed in this story would be dealt with by the U.S. Military. I do know how civilian court cases are tried in the U.S. and so I wrote it like that, only truncated (a real U.S trial would have taken far longer than one day *sigh*. If anyone would be willing to tell me how the real case would have been dealt with, I'll see if I can re-write that scene. (Pretty much all of chapter 12.)   
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, both with praise and constructive criticism. I like knowing how to make things better, and typos bug me, so when people find them, I'm glad to know/fix them!   
  
"Male Rape as an Act of Anti-Gay Violence  
  
Unfortunately, incidents of anti-gay violence also include forcible rape, either oral or anal. Attackers frequently use verbal harassment and name-calling during such a sexual assault. Given the context of coercion, however, such technically homosexual acts seem to imply no homosexuality on the part of the offenders. The victim serves, both physically and symbolically, as a "vehicle for the sexual status needs of the offenders in the course of recreational violence" " Just an FYI that what happened in the story does happen as I described it. From here:   
  
www. ncvc. org/gethelp/malerape/   
  
I think that's all. 


End file.
